A boot is a type of footwear. It mainly covers the foot and the ankle and extends up the leg, sometimes as far as the knee or even the hip. Many boots have a heel that is clearly distinguishable from the rest of the sole, even if the two are made of one piece. Traditionally made of leather or rubber, modern boots are made from a variety of materials. Boots are worn both for their functionality (e.g., protecting the foot and leg from water, snow, mud or hazards or providing additional ankle) and for fashion. Accordingly, boots come in a number of different sizes and styles. Boots that are worn as a fashion statement are often worn with clothing that complements the boots in order to display the boots. The top portion of the boot is thus worn around the leg above the ankle and typically below the knee.
One of the disadvantages of women's footwear, including boots, is that fashion trends change from year to year and therefore, boots from one season can be out of date the next season.